El regalo perfecto
by dearthirlwally
Summary: Llegaron las fiestas y Takuya junto a los demás, decidieron pasar juntos noche buena, sin imaginarse el gran regalo que tiene preparado Zoe.


_**El Mejor Regalo.**_

 _"Que en las fiestas la magia sea tu mejor traje, tu sonrisa el mejor regalo, tus ojos el mejor destino, y tu felicidad mi mejor deseo"- anónimo._

 **Pov Normal.**

 _Pasaron seis años desde el momento que se conocieron, en donde amistades y amor crecieron, en donde cada uno se descubrió así mismo y pudieron crecer como personas._

 _Ya no eran esos niños de ocho, once y doce años, ahora son unos adultos. La amistad que nació en esa aventura nunca se fue al contrario, cada día que pasaba se hacía más fuerte. Tenemos que destacar un amor que creció también en esa aventura, al principio ninguno de los dos sabía lo que sentían, no sabían que era amar pero juntos lo descubrieron._

 _Takuya Kanbara y Izumi Orimoto eran unos niños de once años cuando se conocieron en esa aventura en el digimundo, al principio discutían mucho pero ninguno negó pudo evitar sentir atracción por el otro. Al pasar el tiempo en el digimundo, dentro de ellos crecía poco a poco hasta convertirse en el mejor sentimiento; amor._

 _Ella descubrió en él un guerrero con todas las letras, una persona con un gran corazón, alguien valiente, que lucha contra todos para proteger a los que ama. El descubrió en ella, una mujer fuerte, alguien que no tiene miedo a lo nuevo, que sin dudar siempre será honesta con todos hasta con ella misma y lo mas importe; un gran apoyo para él_

 _Como decíamos antes, eran unos niños pero al pasar el tiempo, lo que era un pequeño sentimiento, creció con ellos. A los dieciséis años ambos ya sabían que estaban perdidamente enamorados del otro pero ninguno se animaba a dar el siguiente paso pero con la ayuda de sus otros cuatros amigos, se pudieron declarar y convertirse en lo que soñaban; ser novios. Como toda pareja tenían sus peleas y discusiones por malos entendidos, algunos celos o por terceros pero su amor fue más fuerte que todo. Ya había pasado siete años desde que están juntos, cada día se amán mas._

 _Decidieron dar un gran paso en su relación; la dura convivencia. Hoy en día, Takuya y Izumi tienen veinticuatros años, ya son unos adultos._

 _Hoy veinticuatro de diciembre, están festejando navidad juntos con sus viejos amigos._

 **Pov de Izumi.**

-Listo mi amor- sonrió con orgullo al ver mi comida terminada- La comida ya esta lista.

\- Tiene un rico aroma mi amor- dice Takuya acariciando mi melena rubia - Seguro que esta deliciosa, eres la mejor cocinera del mundo.

-Dices eso porque eres mi novio- le digo besando sus labios.

-No, lo digo porque es verdad. Amo demasiado la comida que preparas.- me dice lo cual me hace sonreír.

-¿Y a mí también me amas? – le pregunto a Takuya haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Como no tienes idea amor- dice sobre mis labios, para luego besarme nuevamente.

De pronto escuchamos el timbre de nuestro departamento.

Me separo de sus labios – Debe ser los chicos.

Takuya resopla- Lo estamos esperando hace más de media hora y justo que estamos en nuestra sesión de besos nos vienen a interrumpir.

Me rio- Nuestra sesión de besos la podemos dejar para cuando se vayan y quien dice que puede ser que algo más que una sesión de besos y caricias.

-No me digas eso por favor, porque lo único que lograras es que no les abra- dice besándome otra vez pero con más intensidad.

Me separo del- Anda amor, ábrele la puerta o no nos dejaran en paz.

Resopla nuevamente – Esta bien pero vos y yo tenemos algo pendiente- dice guiñándome un ojo antes que salga de la cocina.

Sonrió. Luego salgo detrás de él, nos acercamos hacia la puerta de nuestro departamento.

Takuya me mira y sonríe nuevamente, después toma la perilla de la puerta y la gira abriéndola, para ver a nuestros amigos detrás de esta.

-¡Buenas noches!- dicen en coro los chicos mientras están entrando a mi casa.

-Pasen- les digo sarcástica.

Takuya se pone a mi lado y luego pone una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Ignoran lo que digo y se sientan en el sofá. Observo la bolsa que está en las manos de Kouichi.

-Traje pastel para después de la cena- me dice Kouichi.

\- Gracias Kouichi – le digo sonriendo.

-Oye, la idea fue mía de traer un pastel- se queja Jp.

-Si fue tu día pero yo pague el pastel- le contesta Kouichi.

-Sí pero con mi dinero pagaste- dice metiéndose a la discusión Kouji.

\- Luego te lo voy a devolver hermano- dice ya enojado Kouichi.

\- Tú sabes que nunca me devuelves el dinero que te presto- dice Kouji.

Kouichi estaba por contestarle hasta que Takuya lo interrumpe.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente chicos. No es necesario que empiecen a pelear.

\- Esta bien – dicen los gemelos a la vez.

\- Mejor cuenten como les fue con las chicas que conocieron la otra noche en el bar- dice Takuya sentándose en el sofá junto a los demás.

Ruedo mis ojos.

-Mientras ustedes hablan sus"amiguitas" de turno noche, voy a preparar la mesa para que comamos – les digo haciendo una mueca de asco.

Los chicos se ríen de mi expresión.

\- Déjame que te ayude- me dice Kouichi al levantarse del sofá.

Después de nuestra aventura, Kouichi y nos hicimos muy unidos hasta en convertimos en mejores amigos. Después de Takuya, es la segunda persona que mas confió mis secretos.

Sonrió- Claro, vamos.

Estamos dentro de la cocina juntando todo lo necesario para la mesa en silencio.

-¿Y Zoe?, ¿Aun… sigues sintiendo ganas de vomitar? O lo más importante ¿Ya te vino tu regla?

En las últimas semanas no me estaba sintiendo muy bien. Estaba con muchas nauseas y mareos, ni hablar que tengo un retraso de mi regla de un mes y medio. Por ese motivo, decidí visitar a mi ginecólogo por miedo que sea algo malo.

-No me vino y tampoco me vendrá por un largo tiempo- digo sonriendo, al recordar lo que me dijo el ginecólogo.

-¿Y eso quiere decir?...- me pregunta arqueando una ceja.

\- Eso quiere decir- le digo con una gran sonrisa- Que estoy embarazada.

-Oh por dios Zoe- chilla mientras me abraza- Felicidades, vas ser una gran madre.

-¿Tu lo crees?- pregunto mientras miro mis pies.

Apenas puedo cuidar de mi misma y ahora dentro de mi vientre hay una personita que dependerá de mí, siento mucho miedo de fracasar como madre.

-Estoy muy seguro que serás gran madre- dice mientras pone sus manos en mis hombros y me mira fijamente- Eres gran mujer y todos los que te conocemos te lo podemos asegurar.

\- Gracias Kouichi- le digo sonriendo.

-¿Y cuando le piensa decir a Takuya? – me pregunta.

\- Hoy mismo, ese será su regalo de navidad.- digo con emoción y nervios a la vez.

\- ¿Chicos porque tardan tanto?- nos grita Jp- Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Entorno mis ojos y luego sonrió -Tranquilo, ya estamos yendo con la comida- le contesto también gritando- Vamos antes que Jp venga y nos quiera comer a nosotros.

-Vamos- dice Kouichi entre risas.

Una hora después, ya habíamos terminado de comer

-Zoe, la comida te quedo deliciosa – dice Jp tocándose su panza.

\- Eres una gran cocinera Zoe – dice Kouji.

\- Viste amor, yo no te miento cuando te digo que eres la mejor cocinera que existe.- dice Takuya mientras pasa uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

\- Solo exageran.- digo un poco sonrojada.

\- Bien, ahora es el momento de abrir los regalos antes que sea los doce.- dice Kouji.

-Claro, me muero de ganas de ver el regalo de Zoe a Takuya- dice sarcástico Kouichi.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunta confundido Takuya.

Al oír lo que ha dicho Kouichi, no puedo mirar mirarlo enojada y el rápido se da cuenta de su error.

-Digo porque Zoe siempre te da grandes regalos, como ejemplo el año pasado cuando te regalo la remera de tu equipo favorito de futbol autografiada por todos los jugadores.

-Tienes razón, los regalos de Zoe son geniales.

\- Bueno, espero que te guste el de este año- le digo con una sonrisa.

\- Todo lo que venga de ti, me va gustar mi amor.- dice besando mis labios.

-Uh, ustedes me hacen dar diabetes por tanta dulcera que les sales por los poros- dice en broma Tommy.

Soltamos una carcajada al oír el comentario de Tommy.

\- Bueno, empecemos dar los regalos- dice Kouji- Empecemos por la única mujer del grupo; Zoe.

Caminamos cerca del árbol de navidad para luego sentarnos en el suelo.

-Yo le doy primero mi regalo a Zoe- dice emocionado Kouichi, mientras agarra un regalo del árbol y luego me lo entrega- Estoy seguro que te va a gustar.

Le sonrió para luego romper la envoltura para mirar el contenido. Cuando lo miro, no puedo evitar soltar un grito de emoción y luego saltar a los brazos de mí mejor amigo- Muchas gracias Kouchi, me encanto.

Hace tiempo lo deseaba y no puedo creer que lo tenga finalmente en mis manos.

-No por nada Zoe- dice sonriendo- Estoy muy consiente cuento estas obsesionada con Ed Sheeran y la ganas que tenias de tener su nuevo álbum "÷" en tus manos.

Tengo al mejor amigo que puede existir en este mundo.

-Te amo tanto, enserio muchas gracias- le digo abrazándolo, unos segundos después lo suelto- Ahora mismo voy a poner a reproducir el álbum.

Corro lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas hacia el equipo de música y con mucho cuidado pongo el disco de Ed y rápidamente se empieza reproducir.

Después de más de diez minutos de repartir los regalos, solo falta que yo le entregara mi regalo a Takuya. Con mucho miedo le extiendo una pequeña caja con un moño a Takuya y con nervios cierro mis ojos para esperar su reacción al contenido de la caja.

(Se empieza reproducir **Perfect de Ed Sheeran** )  
 _I found a love for me_ _  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead..._

-Zoe, ¿Qué es esto?- me pregunta confundido.

Al escuchar su pregunta abro mis ojos al escucharlo, para luego verlo sacar unos pequeños escarpines de la caja.

\- ¿Que quiere decir esto?- me pregunta confundido mientras mira los escarpines que sostiene en sus manos.

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_ _  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

Me rio por nervios - Bueno, eso quiere decir- murmuro mientras cierro mis ojos- Que estoy…

-¿Estas…?

\- Estoy… estoy embarazada – digo lo más rápido que puedo.

Abro mis ojos, luego miro a los chicos y me doy cuenta que todos menos Kouichi me están viendo sorprendidos.

Luego de unos segundos - ¿¡Qué!? – gritan todos sorprendidos.

-¿Emba... Embarazada?- me pregunta a un shock Takuya.

\- Si amor, estoy embarazada- le digo- Lo supe hace dos semanas y pensé que podía ser tu regalo.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir- dice aun sorprendido.

-¿No te gusto mi regalo?- le pregunto mientras siento una presión en mi pecho y como mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas.

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _-_ Mi amor, no te pongas así- dice lo mas rápido que puede- Solo estoy un poco sorprendió.

-Pensé que te ibas a poner contento por la noticia- digo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas empiezan caer por mis ojos.

\- Zoe, claro que estoy contento – dice con una sonrisa sincera- Me imagine cualquier cosa como regalo, todo menos que estés embarazada.

-¿Entonces te gusto mi regalo? – le pregunto caminando hacia él.

\- No me gusto, me encanto mi amor- me contesta rápido para luego abrazarme fuertemente.

-Qué bien se siente escuchar eso- le digo correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Seremos padres, amor- me dice susurrando en mi oído- Te amo tanto.

Me separo de su abrazo y junto nuestros labios para un beso.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ _  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

-Tenemos que brindar por esta gran noticia- dice Tommy interrumpiendo nuestro beso,

-Claro que si – dice Jp- Ahora mismo abro una botella de vino para el brindis.

-Para Zoe solo agua- dice Takuya para después mirarme- Ahora te tienes que cuidar por dos mi amor.

-Si Zoe, te tienes que cuidar. Igual ese bebe tiene cuatro tíos que lo van a cuidar y proteger siempre – dice Kouichi con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Bien, dejemos a la parejita unos minutos solos y nosotros vamos a preparar para brindar – dice Kouji para luego irse con los demás.

-Mi amor, te prometo amarlos hasta el último día de mi vida- dice sobre mis labios para luego besarme.

No puedo evitar sonreír- Estoy muy contenta que seas tú el padre de mi hijo- le digo después de separarnos nuestro labios.

\- Te amo mi amor.- dice para luego unir nuestras frentes- Eres **el mejor regalo** que me pudo dar la vida.

Sonrió al escuchar sus palabras-Yo también mi amor- beso sus labios nuevamente.

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_ _  
And she looks perfect, no I don't deserve this  
you look perfect tonight_

 **Perdón por atraso, quería que este one-shot fuera publicado el veinticuatro pero por muchas cosas no lo pude terminar a tiempo pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Esto es un regalo de navidad para todos mis fieles lectores y también prometerles que en 2018 voy a actualizar más seguido mis historias.**

 **Bueno me despido, espero que le hayan gustado, nos leemos en la próxima.**


End file.
